


FAIRY TALES VS PINK TOAD... OH THE HORROR!!!!

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Author is choosing to ingore some or maybe alot of stuff, Author loves Belle, Author loves Rumbelle, Author will add more tags later, Belle can chew any one out in an elegant manner, Belle is a BMAF, Belle takes no shit from any one, Belle vs pink toad, Belle will not stand any shit from her family, F/M, Gen, Gold vs pink toad, Good Hades, Humor, M/M, Multi, My story so there, Once upon a time characters vs pink toad, Pregnant Belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realized that there are little to no stories about Fairy tales teaching at Hogwarts so here is mine.<br/>Alright so a few fairy tale characters are invited to teach in Hogwarts different times of magic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invintations

**Author's Note:**

> I am back from Canada and I have some new ideas here is one.

~ Pawn Shop in Storybrooke~

Belle was opening the door to go get some lunch for her and her beloved when in came a phoinex that came into the store so fast that Belle stumbled back a bit before Mr. Gold caught her.

Gold steadied his wife before shooting a nasty glare at the phoinex who just so happened to be resting on a grandfather clock.

Belle patted her husband's arm to let him calm down before she approached the bird noticing that it had a small parchment attached to it.

#We are pleased to announce that you have been selected to teach at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardy. We expect to see you on August the 14th to get settled in you may bring along who ever you would like to bring.  
Signed Minerva Mcgonigle head deputy of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy#

Gold and Belle decided to go and bring their family with them who all said yes so off to London they went on August 1st to have a vacation first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but it won't be for long hopefully. Please review here and on my other stories.


	2. London

_Belle patted her husband's arm to let him calm down before she approached the bird noticing that it had a small parchment attached to it._

 

 _#We are pleased to announce that you have been selected to teach at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardy. We expect to see you on August the 14th to get settled in you may bring along who ever you would like to bring._  
_Signed Minerva Mcgonigle head deputy of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy#_

 

_Gold and Belle decided to go and bring their family with them who all said yes so off to London they went on August 1st to have a vacation first._

 

~London air port~

 

Killian and Roland ran off dashing through the airport bumping and shoving through the crowd with their parents at their heels.

Belle and Rumple moved at a more sedate pace gathering their luggage with small smiles and little chuckles watching Regina, Robin, Neal, and Emma try to catch the kids with help from David and Snow.

 

Grabbing their stuff the group headed to a cab to get to their hotel, The Gainsborough Bath Spa,  before setting out to do some sight seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review sorry its short but next one is in Wizarding market (Forgot name).


	3. Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley plus the candy shop Yum! part 1

Belle and Rumple moved at a more sedate pace gathering their luggage with small smiles and little chuckles watching Regina, Robin, Neal, and Emma try to catch the kids with help from David and Snow.

 

Grabbing their stuff the group headed to a cab to get to their hotel before setting out to do some sight seeing.

 

First stop is the changing of the guards, then big ben, the London eye and finally the Buckingham palace for a tour said Jones as he ran around while waving a miniature flag around.

 

And then take a tour of the country side a bit before heading to Hogwarts replied Emma as she grabbed Hook by the back of his shirt so he wouldn't get lost and so the grown ups won't have to run after him because Hook is like a kid on a sugar rush.

 

Well what are we waiting for said David lets go.

Cheers of agreement went all around as the group ushered their way to their destinations

 

~After countryside amusement~

That was great said Snow.

It definetly was but I believe its time to get school supplies now after all we have two weeks left but its better to get them now and be prepared before its too late said Regina.

You said it and I am curious as to how wizards shop for items as well as how they differ from ordinary items said David.

Guess we're about to find out now as they came to a stop in front of what looked like an ordinary brick wall.

Gold tapped on some of the bricks and a passage way was revealed to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be longer I swear but I am using a old defective laptop that over heats a lot and I'm afraid I will lose everything there is no way I am taking that chance.


	4. Part two with icecream and pets

Everyone was curious when they entered but overall to them seeing a magical community was nothing special after all seeing as how they did live in won after all. But there were somethings that caught their attention like Zonko's, they never had a joke shop in Story brooke.

They made their way to Gringotts  to collect their money. David and Neal were looking a little bit green around the gills but the rest especially Hook and Roland were having a blast. They gathered up their money that they needed  and left to get their supplies. They bought cauldrons, potion ingredients, books (though they stayed for quiet awhile thanks to Belle) , and a few other things before heading back to the hotel making a stop to eat at a cute little café.

 

The café had dark wooden floors and red leather chairs. They ordered salad, rolls, and meat pies with mashed potatoes with gravy and peas. For dessert they had Summer pudding, lemon custard tart, and Swedish princess cake. The family loved the meal and asked for the recipes. After paying for the meal the group went to a candy factory then to the gift shop to fill their bags with sugary goodness.

Leaving the factory the group made for the pet shop that sold exotic and non exotic animals for the children but also for the adults as well. Each went off in search of their perfect pets and met up again in an hour at the cash register. The Charmings had two rabbits, one a Lilac rabbit the other a black Holland Lop.

Emma and Neal bought  one  garden snake and a leopard tortoise. Killian bought two birds one a blue Fairy wren of Australia and an African Lilac breasted roller.

Roland got three pets that he will share with his father, a Santa Cruz black salamander, a chameleon, and a orange colored Caecilian. Regina bought herself three kittens, a Scottish fold, a Russian blue, and a Maine coon, because she decided to indulge herself and she had a thing for cats.

Henry decided on a hedgehog and bought the animal everything he could need and then some. Zelena and Hades bought a white Chinchilla and a pure white Ferret with cerulean eyes.

Gold bought two male Doberman and Belle bought two 7 months old female Chorkies and a 8 month old black Pomeranian. 

 

The group left with their new pets back to the hotel (I don't really know if the actual hotel allows animals but in my story they do).

 After watching a movie called the Labyrinth with David Bowie in it , the females admitted that they all had a crush on him (who wouldn't like a guy in tight leather pants) they went to sleep dreaming in just five days they would be at Hogwarts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/lynhammond/beautiful-birds/

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but not for long and Please note that spelling is a bit off my computer is a bit off today. Please review on this and also my other stories.


End file.
